kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Waiter Race
"Let's Play Waiter Race" is the 35th episode of Kaeloo, and 87th of the series overall. Synopsis When the buddies are playing "restaurant", Kaeloo, Stumpy, Quack Quack and Olaf get into a fight over who gets to be the waiter. They decide to settle it by having a race which involves running while carrying a plate with two glasses and a bottle of wine. The first one to reach the finish line wins, but if anyone drops an object from their plate they are eliminated from the race. Plot The episode starts with the buddies playing "restaurant". Kaeloo is the waiter, and she starts cleaning the tables. Stumpy tries to get her attention, but she blatantly ignores him. Kaeloo then asks Mr. Cat what he would like to have, and he orders a drink (presumably an alcoholic beverage, but the word is bleeped out) with ice. Kaeloo tells him that in Smileyland, he can't have it, so he tells her to bring him a drink without ice. Pretty and Eugly walk in and sit down at a table, and Pretty tries to flirt with Mr. Cat but fails miserably as usual. While Pretty rants about how someday Mr. Cat will be at her feet, Kaeloo finally decides to take Stumpy's order. He expresses his annoyance about having to wait for such a long time before ordering a "Pina Colada Virgin Mojito Sunrise on the Rocks" with exploding peanuts, but Kaeloo points out that he will probably not be able to pay for that. Stumpy goes up to the wealthy rabbit twins and begs them for some of their money. Kaeloo kicks him out of the way and prepares to take their order, but Stumpy comes back, dressed as a waiter himself, and tries to take their order at the same time. Kaeloo angrily tells Stumpy that she was supposed to be the waiter, but he points out that the term is "waiter", not "waitress", and she is not a boy. While they argue, Quack Quack takes the sisters' order. Kaeloo says that it was her idea to play this game, and Stumpy asks how he is supposed get money without begging for it or earning it. Mr. Cat cuts Quack Quack in half and suggests putting him in exchange of a poor person near a cash dispenser, and Kaeloo is about to get angry when Olaf, sitting at a nearby table, calls for a waiter. The three "waiters" start arguing over who gets to take the order, and Kaeloo decides that there is only one way to settle it. The scene switches to the three of them at the starting line of a race, and Mr. Cat is the announcer. He explains the rules: everybody has a plate with two glasses and a bottle of wine on it, and the objects must stay on the plate as they run. After making Stumpy remove all the superglue he used to attach his things to his plate, the others are about to start the race when Olaf shows up and joins the race. The race then starts, and Stumpy carefully and slowly shuffles along while the others run. Quack Quack takes the lead, Olaf is not far behind, and Kaeloo is second last. Quack Quack jumps over a nearby bush, and Olaf gets Serguei to move the bush for him. Kaeloo tries climbing over the bush, but she finds it difficult. Quack Quack runs by a table full of bottle candles and lights them all, and Olaf gets Serguei to fire at his candles and light them up. Stumpy is still shuffling along when his neck spasms, and everything on his plate flies into the air. He manages to catch them all, and one glass almost falls off but tips back onto the tray. Stumpy starts feeling thirsty, but he realizes he is carrying a plate with a drink on it. Quack Quack and Olaf come across the next task, washing dishes. Quack Quack quickly washes them, and Olaf uses Serguei's dish-washing function and gets ahead. Meanwhile, Stumpy is staggering around drunkenly after drinking the wine in his bottle. Kaeloo reaches her stack of plates. Olaf runs ahead while Quack Quack tries catching up to him. Kaeloo, meanwhile, slowly wipes one of the plates. Olaf slides down the hill like a real penguin, and Quack Quack gets ahead. Olaf uses Serguei, now filled with yogurt, to distract Quack Quack, and Quack Quack goes to eat the yogurt. Serguei slams his door shut, and Quack Quack is trapped inside. Olaf stops nearby to gloat, but Quack Quack's stomach gets filled with yogurt, and Serguei blows up and they are both knocked out. Kaeloo very nearly reaches the finishing line, when she remarks how odd it is that Mr. Cat hasn't attempted some sort of foul play yet. Suddenly, numerous large objects fall from the sky, and in an attempt to dodge them, Kaeloo accidentally drops her plate. She angrily transforms and chases Mr. Cat. Later, that night, Stumpy carefully drags his tray along the ground, and he crosses the finish line, winning the game. Characters Key Characters * Quack Quack * Olaf * Serguei Supporting Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Pretty * Eugly * Olga Trivia * Olaf references the penguin waiters from Mary Poppins. * This is one of the very few episodes where Stumpy wins. * This is one of the few episodes to feature all three of the secondary characters. Gallery Tumblr_inline_mkry8pBeAB1qz4rgp.gif|Pretty flirts with Mr. Cat Waiterrace.png Waiterrace1.png Waiterrace2.png Waiterrace3.png Waiterrace4.png Waiterrace5.png Waiterrace6.png Waiterrace7.png Waiterrace8.png Waiterrace9.png Waiterrace10.png Waiterrace11.png Kaeloothewaiter.png Howtogetmoney.png|How to get money Stumpybegsformoney.png Stumpydrunk.png Superglue.png Stumpywins.png|Stumpy wins Overthebush.png Underthebush.png Climbingthebush.png Lightingcandles.png|Quack Quack lights candles Lightingcandles2.png|Serguei lights Olaf's candles Washingdishes.png Sergueithedishwasher.png Washingdishes2.png Washingdishes3.png Racedownthehill.png Unconsciousbirds.png Yogurtdistraction1.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Key Character Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Sport-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Mr. Cat as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Minor Character